betrayal (once was faking my identity)
by cecebaby4103
Summary: Austin moon was kidnapped when he was 8 years old police decided that Austin was dead, but is he really dead? Find out in Faking my Identity
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm sorry I had to delete 16 going on 26 because my document ****deleted the first chapter and the 2nd chapter I was writing so I decided to write a different one and I promise to actually let it keep going this time, but anyway I hope you like this first chapter. enjoy!**

Ally pov

Isn't funny how when one thing is going great , but then it all disappears . Yea well that's what happened to me my best friend Austin moon got kidnapped. We were playing hide and seek outside on my front yard and that's when it all started

**flashback***

"one , two-three, ten ready or not here I come." 8-year-old Ally said giggling. 8-year-old Ally searched everywhere the attic, basement,all the rooms, even the cabinet , but then r I realized Austin must be hiding behind the tree he always hides there. I exit out of my house and headed for the tree, but he wasn't there. I noticed on the floor Austins lucky dog tag necklace. Why is it on the floor he never takes it off. I run to the house and check the security cameras . Yes I have security cameras my dad is scared of this neighborhood and now Im getting scared too. I play back to about 10 minutes ago. ok Austins running towards the tree and I'm counting. All of a sudden A black van comes up out of nowhere and snatches Austin. I screamed at the sight

"MOMMY DADDY COME LOOK!" I shouted tears coming to my eyes. My parents rushed to me and I play backed the video for them.

"oh no Lester" My mom said putting her hand over her mouth tearing up. MY dad rushed to the phone and dialed MR and Mrs moons phone number

After they were done talking mr and Mrs moon came to my house along with the police. I explained to the police officers what happened while a detective repeatedly watched the footage from earlier. After about a week the police stopped searching and decided that Austin was ...Dead.

**end of flashback***

to this day I don't believe that Austins dead I believe that he's out there crying for help.

Austins pov

I didn't mean for it to go this far I'm not proud of what I did. I'm sorry.

**that's chapter . I promise the rest will be longer. if you liked this chapter tell me in the reviews I will absolutely read for reading chapter 1 of "Faking my Identity"**

**review! I don't own Austin and Ally **

**~cece~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot of work to do I was at my grandmas house setting up the table for thanksgiving and I was also helping my mom I'm here now and ready to write for you without further ado chapter 2! (I should be a rapper!)**

**Allys pov**

"Ally, wake up your gonna be late for your first day back at school!" mom shouted. I groaned and rolled over looking at my Alarm clock 7:45. eh I got- WAIT! 7:45! school starts at 8:15. I rush out of bed and head to my closet. I used to be so excited that it was the first day of school, but not anymore every since well Austin and you know, I just haven't been the happiest anymore. Its not that I'm not happy its just I'm not the same how I was 8 years ago. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans that covered my belly button and a black crop top with sun flowers on it. then for sneakers I grabbed my black converse. I don't really wear makeup , but its the first day of sop more year I wanna impress some people today. I grabbed my makeup kit that my mom got me and applied some eye liner, mascara, natural eyeshadow , and ruby red lipstick. I put my hair into a side braid with a cute brown head back with little flowers on them. Totop off my whole outfit I put on my necklace that Austin got me for my 6th birthday. I looked at the clock and its already 8:00. I run down to the kitchen and grab and apple

"BYE MOM! BY DAD LOVE YOU!" I shouted running out the house I took a bit out of my . I moan. Ugh gross I forgot to shower and brush my teeth. Luckily I carry my perfume and a pack of peppermint gum with breath spray. I take out the perfume and spray all over my . Then I get out the gum and pop 3 sticks into my mouth.

When I got to school everybody was hugging someone and mothers were crying and teachers were standing by the door smiling. You may think I have a lot of friends, but I don't AUstins well dead, My best friend Trish moved to california to be closer to her boyfriend JAce and my friend Dez also moved to Calfornia to be closer to his girlfriend,Carrie. I walk into the school passing the teachers. I walked to the main office to get my schedule.

pd1-history

pd2-chemistry

pd3-math

pd4-PE

pd5-free time

pd6-lunch

pd7-music

pd8-homeroom for 10 minutes.

locker room#15

I groaned I hate music Austin loved music I used to , too , but after everything I never touched and instrument.

I walked to my first period which is history. I actually like history. When I got in the class room there was only a boy in there. he had black hair,light green eyes and he was wearing a cute nerdy type of look. Skinny jeans,a blue button up long sleeved shirt, but he rolled the sleeves to his elbows,black converse like me and he was wearing fake cute glasses. I sat down in a seat that was next to him

"hello!" The boy said cheerfully sticking out his hand. I looked over at him and looked at him weirdly

"hi?" I said shaking his hand

"I'm noah, whats yours?" He asked

"Ally" I said calmly

"Ally. What a pretty name for a pretty girl"Noah said making me blush

"So Um noah is it your first time here?" I asked. He nodded

"yup! I used to live here , but something happened and I moved to New york , but everythings ok now and I'm back in Miami." Noah said happily. HIs voice sounds so familiar like...NO ALLY SHUT UP ITS NOT HIM..HES DEAD.

"um Noah how old are you?" I asked

"16" he said simply

"and how old were when you moved?" I asked

"8" He said simply it is Austin. not stop it Ally its not Austin , Austin died 8 years ago.

After school I went home and I couldn't help , but think. Is it really Austin?

Noahs pov

That Ally girl is something. I just wish I could tell her why I left Miami , but my parents told me to never tell a soul.

**well there you have it folks chapter 2 I hope you liked it review and tell me if you want more. bye and I know I;m late , but Happy thanksgiving**!

**disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally just the character noah**

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Faking my Identity. Also thank you guys for reviewing I really appreciate it. So here you go chapter 3!enjoy!**

**Allys pov**

"mom?dad?" I said out loud as I walked downstairs from my room. It was 7:30 on a saturday and I was hearing banging. When I got to the bottom of the steps I saw Mike and Mimi Moon. Mimi looked like she hasn't slept in years and Mike looked like he's just been depressed. Then I remember today is officially the 9th year Austin has passed. My mom was shedding a couple of tears and my dad was just staring at the door as if Austin would pop out of nowhere and say "hey I'm not dead lets have pancakes",but I know thats never gonna happen.

"morning Mr and " I greeted them. They looked at me and just nodded. I decided to play it cool.

"So um whats with all the tears?" I asked trying not to sound sad.

"A-A-A" Mimi stuttered. Mike finished for her

"Austin's,not dead." Mike said. I was shocked. My eyes got wide.

"The police called today and said that even though he was kidnapped they found more evidence which confirmed that Austin wasnt dead. They spotted him at the Miami Mall enjoying a stack of pancakes." Mike finished. A huge smile came upon my face

HES ALIVE!

"w-w-what?" I said still shocked,but a happy shocked

"W-w-we've gotta go find him." I stuttered

"no." Mimi whispered

"He has to come home on his own were not going to find him nor the police he's gonna find us by himself." Mimi said

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted. I never swore in my life.

"ALLY!" My father shouted

"NO! FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS YOU'VE BEEN CRYING ON MY MOTHERS SHOULDER SAYING HOW MUCH YOU WANT AUSTIN BACK,AND NOW WE JUST FOUND OUT THAT HES ALIVE AND HES CLOSER THEN WE THINK AND WERE NOT GONNA FIND HIM!IF YOU REALLY WANTED AUSTIN BACK YOU WILL DO ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN TO FIND HIM TO MAKE SURE HES SAFE AND HAPPY,BUT NO YOU WANT HIM TO FIND US ON HIS OWN?! No matter what you guys do or say to try and stop me. I won't stop. I'm gonna find Austin with or without your help. I'll be home around dinner maybe even later then that" I said softly at the end, walking up to my room getting dressed. Well Austin Here I come.

**Austins pov**

they know. They spotted me. I-I I have to change my self. I'm gonna change the way I'm dressed and I'm gonna change my name too. My new name will be...

**Allys pov**

ok so the last time they saw him he was spotted in minis his favorite fast food restaurant eating a stack of pancakes. I head to minis and search for him. No where. I go up to the cash register and ask the man. I pull out a picture and showed him.

"Excuse me do you know this boy?" I asked showing him the picture. His eyes got dark and he started to looked somewhere over my shoulder and his eyes got wide. He looked frightened

"U-Uh U-m U-m N-N-N-O Uh Um s-s-sorry" He stuttered. I nodded and walked out the resturaunt. Im not gonna give up just because he didn't tell me doesn't mean the rest of the people won't tell me right? Next place sonic boom. After Austins kidnap my dad shut down sonic boom, but about two years later someone opened it up again. I was happy , but then sad because Austin wasn't there to enjoy the excitement with me. I walked into the shop and waved the picture in is face

"hey Mr. Dylan,do you know this boy?" I asked showing him the picture. He smiled

"yes thats zee Austin moon he was here not to long ago" He said with a italian Accent

"REALLY!" I shouted excitedly. All of a sudden his eyes got wide and he had a scared look on his face just like the cashier at minis. He was looking over my shoulder. I turned around and saw these two people. When they saw me looking they just dissapeered.

"oh no sorry I thought you meant zee uh justin monroe sorry for the mix up darling." He said rushing up to the room that used to be me and Austins practice room. We used to have a bunch of extra instruments though we weren't good we didn't care we still played. I walked out of sonic boom and noticed the sky got dark. rain. Don't worry Austin just because its raining doesn't mean I won't keep looking. I said to myself walking home.

? pov

She can't find out if she does then my whole plan will be ruined. I want Austin dead because of the things he did to me , but sadly he escaped right when I was gonna kill him , but once I have him in my grasp again he will be mine. Forever.

**hey guys thats the end of chapter 3 I hope you liked it and yea. I'll get to chapter 4 ASAP. REVIEW! thanks guys**

**~cece**

**disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally just my character noah and **


	4. Chapter 4

Austins pov

Hey guys! I'm Austin moon eight years ago I got kidnapped by um- I can't tell you sorry. Anyway I escaped, there leader Samantha and her I guess co leader Brian they were gonna kill me,but thankfully I escaped. Right now I'm in Miami I know that samantha and Brian are here because I see them everyday, but thankfully they don't see me. Right now I'm in this abandoned house I found on the end of my old street. BANG! I hear a noise. I grab a revolver gun that I stole from Brian and tip toe down the wooden steps. Every step I took I was able to hear the creaking noise. Well I'm at the bottom of the steps wish me luck.

Allys pov

I've been searching for Austin for about a week now. I know I said I wasn't gonna give up, but I think I have to now I mean what if it really wasn't him?what if the police just assumed it was him?what if Austin is really dead? Ugh! this is so frustrating. I flop my self on the bed thinking of well nothing. I'm home alone now mike and mimi,my mom and my dad they all went out to there old high school friends house all the way inn tampa which is like 2 hours away so there gonna be gone a while. POP!POP!POP! I jolt up and cover my ears. what the heck was that. was that a gunshot?firecracker? I get up and grab my jacket and slip on my knee high black heels. I don't know why I picked heels,but it was the first thing I could don't judge me. I open up the front door and walk to where the noise was coming from I could still hear a faint echo so I followed it. I followed it until I came to a dead end. An abandoned house. in 2001 it burned down this lady was cooking a special dinner for her husband and she wasn't paying attention to the stove so it just burned. luckily she jumped out the window and survived so there aren't stupid fake legends saying that if you go in there she will haunt you forever blah blah blah. I walk inside of the old abandoned house still slightly smelling smoke and something smells like it died. I cover my nose and scream at the sight. A raccoon. it had three holes in it one in the stomach then on the leg and finally in the middle of the neck. poor raccoon. I saw someone at the top of the steps he had blonde hair and he looked just

"AUSTIN!" I shouted so happily. I run to hug him,but he dodges it. He makes a run for the door and runs down the street.

"AUSTIN!AUSTIN WAIT!" I shouted

"Austin. come back." I whisper as if he would be able to hear me. I hang my head low and walk to my house tears falling from my eyes. I found him. I found him and now he's gone again. I found him and I let him leave. I found him and I might never see him again. When I got to my house two cars were parked in the drive way. they were both to familiar. mom and dad. Mike and mimi. I walk in the house. laughing. I can't tell them now there all happy. I can't do this. I just can't. I wipe my eyes and close them hoping the redness in my eyes would disappear. When I got in the kitchen everyone was laughing and smiling,but that all stopped when they saw me. Theres smiles disappeared

"oh honey what happened?" My mom asked. I couldn't hold it in. I broke. Ally dawson cracked

"I-I-I S-Saw h-h-him he,he,he,he was there in in in the h-h-ouse." I stuttered shaking uncontrollably. I looked up and saw my mom and Mimi they were crying mike and my dad had a face filled with shock.

* * *

><p>"so where is he?" Mimi asked after about half an hour of crying<p>

"um when I saw him he ran and he just disappeared" I said lowly my throat hurting slightly.

"oh" Mimi said looking down

"Its my fault. I should've ran after him." I said hating shook her head disagreeing with me

"no honey,its not your fault." Mimi said patting my knee. I nodded not wanting to argue , but I knew It was my fault.

Austins pov

that was close. I wiped my hand on my forehead wiping off some sweat that was there. Ally. I can't believe I saw her. I can't believe she saw me. Oh man what am I gonna do she knows i'm alive she knows I'm here now she's not gonna stop looking for sure she's not gonna stop until she finds me. Theres only one solution run away.

"Austin?" I turned around and saw...

**cliffhanger! I'm so sorry guys I'm so mean. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I will update ASAP. **

**cece~**

**review!**

**disclaimer~I don't own Austin and Ally just the character noah also that abandoned house I got that from this abandoned house on my street these people renovated it (idk who/what there called) and now it looks BEAUTIFUL! **

**question of the day: does anyone watch the show "The fosters"**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys I hope you guys had an amazing weekend (i didn't) but sadly it had to end because of monday ugh. Unless you actually like monday then thats cool too I guess. anyway here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yea. enjoy!**

**allys pov**

dear diary,

_I saw Austin ya the Austin moon the one that got kidnapped 8 years ago the one who I thought was dead , but really __isn't. Mimi is saying that it isn't my fault, but I know it is._

_I want to give up searching for Austin, but I ...I just can't. I've come to far to let him slip past my fingers again. I feel like a detective like Sherlock (that's his name right?). However , diary do you think I should stop? I mean what if Austin doesn't wanna even be found?_

_well that's all I have to say now diary er eh I guess write in you later_

its 7:00 now and school starts at 7:45 which means 45 minutes to get dressed_. Since _its December it's a bit chilly. I put on a white undershirt with a gray sweater that said "new york" in big black letters. I put on blue skinny jeans with rips on the it and brown uggs. when I was done I curled my hair and just pinned it to the side. I didn't add any makeup because who am I gonna impress? When I was done it was already 7:20. good I have enough time to eat breakfast. I go downstairs to be hit in the face with a delicious smell of eggs,bacon,and pancakes. Austins favorite is everything reminding me of Austin?

"mhm , mom that smells-mimi?" I said confused that Mimi would be here.

"oh morning,Ally your parents went to work early today so I decided to drop in and make you some breakfast." Mimi said putting a pancake on my plate along with some eggs and bacon.

"um thanks mimi?" I said is she so happy yesterday she was balling her eyes out.

"no problem,Ally" She said grinning at me.

"go on" mimi said pushing the plate at me "eat up!" she said smiling.

I grabbed the plate and sat down at the table.I took a whiff of the food and almost gagged the smell was just ew. Mimi was never that much of a good cook. But just to make her happy I took a bite of the pancake. It had a funny taste to it. All of a sudden my tongue couldn't fit in my mouth and my cheeks started puffing up. I started to sweat and break out. The last thing I remember is seeing Mimi laugh and then it all went black.

Austins pov

"Austin?" someone said. I turned around and saw one of Samantha and Brian's I guess you can say minions. Bradley

"Bradley?" I said shocked

"Austin?we've been looking for you." He said with a devious smirk on

"Where have you been?" Bradley asked. I gulped

"I escaped." I said after a few minutes

"no shit!" Bradley said clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. someones got anger issues.

"Samantha and Brian been all over Miami looking for you. Haha wait till I tell them I found you" Bradley said turning around

"NO! please don't tell them I'll do anything just please don't tell them please" I rolled his eyes

"fine,but you gotta do something for me" Bradley said

"Anything!" I said

"well...

Allys pov

I groaned. I opened my eyes I tried to see , but I'm blinded by the white light. after I adjusted to the light I sat was on the hospital chair watching "snapped". Mimi did this she purposely put cinnamon in the pancakes so this would happen.

"well,Ally I see you've woken up." Mimi said smirking shutting off the murderous show.

"stay away from me." I said shaking a bit

"no!" She said slapping me. I cried out in pain.

"you're so weak just like Austin. Thats the only way you two got along because you were weak." Mimi said. What is she talking about?

"your parents are not at work. I lied. I put the cinnamon in your pancakes because I knew that you would have an allergic reaction. I would've let you die,but I'm not finished with you yet I'm just getting started." Mimi said laughing

"your crazy" I said spitting in her eye which earned me another slap

"bitch! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU PUT THIS UPON YOURSELF. MY PLAN WOULD'VE WORKED PERFECTLY BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO BE NOSY ALLY AND SEARCH FOR AUSTIN. I know he's alive. he-" Mimi was cut off by the nurse coming in

"oh Ally your awake thats- oh dear what happened to your face?" The nurse asked. I guess my bruises were noticeable.I was gonna tell her was mimi did,but Mimi beat me to it.

"oh they been there that always happens to her when she has an allergic reaction she tends to get bruises." Mimi said. the nurse nodded

"Well I just wanted to say You will be in here for a week so if you need anything just push that red button there and I will be in here faster than you can say help." The nurse said. I gave her a fake smile and she left the room.

"Tell anyone else about this and your dead literally." Mimi whispered in my ear before leaving the room.

**hey again I know you guys are probably 100% confused, but don't worry I will explain everything in the future chapters. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be back with more maybe tomorrow or later. bye!  
>review please your reviews make my day like I literally stop whatever I'm doing just to read them.:) thanks!<strong>

**cece~**

**disclaimer~I do not own Austin and Ally just the character Noah and bradly. I also don't own the show snapped and if you don't know what that show is about it's just basically about how people just murdered other people I guess I can't explain it , its like I guess a detective show. bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys here is chapter 6(I think) of faking my identity . Now before we get to the story , do you guys think I shouldd continue this ****story?Tell me in the reviews thanks,but without further ado here is chapter 6 just for you!enjoy!**

**allys pov**

I've never been any more scared in my now I'm in my hospital bed wishing I could just leave and run away !knock!

"come in!" I shouted just loud enough so the person on the other side can hear me.

"hey Ally." A familiar voice said. I looked up and noticed a cute green-eyed black hair boy whose name was Noah.

"noah?I haven't seen you in a 've you been?" I asked my worries being replaced with a smile

"The real question is , how have you been?" He said pointing to my hospital bed.

"I've..had better days" I said giving a half-smile.

"that's good,listen I wanna tell you something it's really important." Noah said sitting down on a chair beside me.

"Sure Noah you can tell me anything"I said grabbing his hand. sparks ran up my .

"o-ok w-well you see" Noah said,but was cut off by my nurse

"I'm sorry to interrupt , but visiting hours are over." she said simply.

"ok thank you,well Ally I'll see you tomorrow." Noah said hurrying out the room the nurse following behind.

weird.

Austins pov

I was running to who knows where I was just running.

"Austin!" I came to a stop. I looked to where the sound came from and noticed Bradley.

"so." he said smirking "Is my plan working?" He asked

"remember you can't tell no body not even..her" HE said his eyes turning black at the end.

"I-I-I won't I promise." I said.

" ,tomorrow." Bradley said waving me off. I nodded and took off running to who knows where.

Allys pov

It's finally my day to get out and I can finally go back to school and see Noah. Ever since that night he hasn't come back.

The nurse let me leave around 7:30 so I wouldn't miss A whole day of school I would only be missing 1st period well half.

I put on clothes that um Mimi brought for me it was a gray sweater with burgundy skinny jeans and black and white converse with a white beanie. When I put my clothes on I signed myself out and left the hospital. I got to school at 7:55. When I walked into class everybody was staring at me. Oh man the eyes. I gave the hospital note explaining why I wasn't in school for a week and sat down In my original seat next to Noah.

"Hey Noah." I whispered to him. he looked at through the corner of his eye, after that he stopped talking to me.

When It was lunch I followed Noah.

"Hey Noah wait up." I said. He kept walking.

"Noah!" I said. Grabbing his arm. He looked at me he had a swollen nose black eye and a busted lip. I gasped.

"N-Noah?" I said shocked

"Listen I think its best that we don't talk to each other anymore,Ally I can't be around you anymore it just causes danger for the both of us. I'm sorry." Noah said walking out of the school

Austins pov

I can't let them find out I just can't! she's already on the verge of finding out. I can't stay here anymore I can't. I have to leave.

"Where do you think your going, Austin?" I turned around and saw Samantha and Brian. They grabbed me and put me into a black van. Samantha took out her phone and called someone.

"we got him. now step 2" Samantha said hanging up the phone and laughing deviously. Brian put a cloth over my face and then it all went black

**ok so that's the en of chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review about what you think and If I should continue this story. thanks!**

**cece~**

**please review your review make my day?:):):):)**

**disclaimer~ **

**I don't own Austin and ally only the character that are NOT in the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys I decided I'm gonna continue this story thanks to a certain reviewer you know who you are,but anyway here is chapter 7 the part where all the drama is gonna begin. SO sit back relax enjoy the cold breeze and read. Enjoy!**

Allys pov

"hey this is noah speaking leave a message after the beep."

"ugh pick up" I said fustratedly. this is the tenth time I've tried calling noah,but he keeps on sending me to voice now I'm at home y parents haven't come home I bet Mimi had something to do with this. How could she do that she betrayed all of us. IS mike in it with her too?Oh I hope not.

_knock knock!_

I go downstairs to see who was at the I opened the door I was greeted with a punch in the face and a bag over my head

"AHH! Let go of me!" I shouted kicking repeatedly. I got hit upside the head and I was knocked out.

Austins pov

drip drop drip drop

I groan. My head Is punning I del like My head was smashed with a hammer.I open my eyes but is surrounded my darkness. A bag. I try to escape , but my legs are tied up to something. I guess I'm hanging upside down. SO I just shake , it looks like Im a worm because I'm squirming.

"He's awake." A familiar voice said. The bag is removed from my head and I open my eyes. It was a lady with green eyes and black hair and streaks of white hairs.

"hello,Austin did you have a nice nap?" The lady asked. I kept my mouth shut.

"ANSWER!" Bradley shouted cutting the rope that was holding my legs together which caused me to bang my head hard. I scream.

My hands that thankfully weren't tied up went straight to my head. I felt something wet in the middle of my hand,blood

"Aw Austy,poor little Austy. Dont you remember me?" The old lady asked.I shook my head no.

"well about 8 years ago you were m year loving son,but now your a mistake I wish I could take back." The lady welled up in my eyes

"mom?" I asked

"oh so now you remember me?" She said smirking

"mom?H-How how could you do this?" I asked

"well for 8 years you were a Pain in my ass I payed samantha and Brian to kidnap you and then kill you,but sadly you now were gonna give you EXTRA pain a slow horrible painful death." My mother said. I'm ashamed to say that word.

Allys pov

"where am I?" I whispered,but it was muffled because a bag was over my head. It was pulled off by a man that looked to familiar,but I couldn't see his exact face because it was dark.

"WHERE AM I !?" I shouted. I was answered by a slap in the face.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO OUR LOCATION" The man voice was to familiar

"Dad?" I said. I started sobbing

"WHY!?"WHY!?" I shouted.

"because you are a mistake YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE TODAY!" Lester shouted. I am no longer calling him "dad". The van came to a stop.

"get out were here." Lester said harshly. I walked out the van stumbling a little. Lester grabbed my arm and led me to a dark door. He opened it and we walked inside

"MIMI!I got the bitch" HE shouted. I glared at him for calling me a bitch. mimi walked into the room and smiled at me

"hi Ally welcome to my underground basement." She said sweetly

"Lets go bitch!" She said harshly grabbing my arm tightening her grip each time I tried to escape. We went down these steps and she pushed me to the ground. I gasped and rolled to the back of the room examining my arm. red handprints now thats gonna leave a mark. Mimi laughed and closed the door locking it behind her. I looked around a room to check for any windows,but I couldn't see that much because it was dark,but I was still able to notice a figure wrapped in a ball silently crying.

"hello?excuse me" I said crawling to the figure as I got closer I noticed blonde .

"Austin?" I asked.

"Ally?" He said shocked

"AUSTIN I'VE FOUND YOU!" I shouted. I jump on top of him but immedently got off when he groaned in pain.

"sorry." I said he nodded.

"why did you run away when I found you in the abandoned house?" I asked. he looked at me for a moment then took a deep breath

"because I didnt want you to be in danger,but little did we know you were in danger the minuet you tried to look for me." Austin said.

"I didn't care if I was in danger I only cared about finding you." I said. he nodded

"I know.. You haven't changed much since we were kids. You still put other people first and yourself second." Austin said. WE laughed

"yea." I said. The door opened and in came mimi with a plate of food..

"HERE!" She said throwing the plate at us "I don't want you dying on us before I can kill you myself." Mimi said. She switched on a light and left. I was finally able to completely see Austin. HE was gorgeous like HOT,but his beautiful face was covered in blood and scratches.

"Austin,what happened?" I asked rushing to his side gently touching the marks.

"my m-m-mom, she um she scratched me and got those guards to punch me one by one." Austin said a tear escaping from his eye.I gently wiped it away.

"this is it" Austin began."this is the last time I'm gonna see earth" Austin said sadly

"no! You will see earth again,your gonna get married,and have kids, and get a job, and get a big nice house, and you will be happy...Were gonna make it out of here." I said. Austin nodded and smiled.

"come on you should get some sleep you need rest so the pain will go down at least a little bit." I said. Austin hesitantly nodded. HE took off his jacket and made it into a pillow,good thing it was warm in here. After 2 hours my eyes started to close,but I had to stay awake. I got up and started walking around the room so I wouldn't fall asleep.

"BANG!BANG!

I stopped in my tracks. The door opened and there came in the man who I once called my father and the woman who I once called a friend. mimi and lester. lester had a bat and mimi have a gun. I looked to Austin to see that he was unconscious. oh no he must've lost to much blood.

"well ally,its time for you to go in a dark painful sleep forever" lester said he got closer to me with the bat in his hands he took a swing ,but I dodged that was close.

"oh she's feisty isn't it makes it even more fun." Mimi said,she clapped and then came in two of her body guards. They grabbed both of my arms and held me tightly. lester took a swing and my stomach

"ah!" I shouted crying. another swing but this time at my chest knocking the breath out of me. The body guard let me go and it took me a minuet or two to catch my breath. I looked up a lester and he took another swing at my ! yup he broke something. I was officially on the floor. finally mimi shot in the leg and the shoulder. That hurt more then anything

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted a bloody scream everything started to get blurry maybe it was my tears or I was about to black out. All I remember is mimi and lester heading to Austin and then it all turned black.

**hey guys this is the end of chapter 7,but I will add a chapter 8 right now so I will start writing it. I hope you guys had an amazing new year and christmas. I miss 2014 :( don't you? this year I missed the ball drop so my family had to do there own countdown :(,but that means 2015 will be a weird year hopefully a good weird. anyway i love you guys so much and yea review because your reviews make me smile even when Im feel down.:):):):):D:D:D:D:D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok! like I promised I have another chapter for you guys so here is chapter 8 and I hope you like it!**

**allys pov**

I wake up to find myself alone in a room sitting in a pool of my own blood. I look around and see nothing...nobody,but only a knife. I slowly crawl to it pain shooting through me each move I make. When I got to the knife I put it in my pocket. I Crawl over to this table to help myself stand I got there,there was a pack of bandages and .

I wrap the bandages around my wound. I then grab the pain killers and take like 3 pills. that'll last me 6 hours. the pain killers work instantly which let me stand up. I was still limping a little,but better then nothing right.. I walk slowly up the stairs and open the door which was thankfully unlocked. The whole house was dark,but not completely since the light outside. I noticed something shining on the floor. I picked it up and realized it was a flashlight. I switched it on and looked around with in this in that room.

"hello Ally" A voice said I jumped up screaming a little. turned on a light and looked at me with an evil smile.

"wheres austin" I asked getting mad.

"hes..being taken care of. now its just you and me." Mimi said

"'WHERE IS HE!" I shouted. mimi laughed. she got out of her chair and walked closer to me.

"I told you he's in a better place" She said. I slapped her.

"BULLSHIT" I shouted. she punched me in the stomach causing me to double over in pain. I got back up and punched her in the nose causing her to stumble back. The I punched her in the face,but she dodged it, she ten put me into a choke hole.

"you little bitch!how dare you punch me and slap me. who the hell do you think you are?!" Mimi said tightening the choke hole each word. I elbowed her in the gut. causing her to fall. I turned around and got on top of her taking out my knife and holding it to her neck.

"I'm gonna say this once! . .AUSTIN!" I shouted she laughed again.

"what are you gonna do? kill me? go ahead you still wont win." Mimi said.

"I don't give a shit anymore. Your dead to me I want you DEAD" I shouted putting pressure on her neck with the knife.

"your mother wouldn't want this." Mimi said looking over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find my mother dead on the floor. I gasped.

"YOU BITCH" I shouted turning to mimi. I took the knife and put it right in her jugular killing her instantly.

"bye bitch" I said wiping blood off of me. I got up and walked to another room. After about 45 minuets of searching I found one last room. I opened it and found Austin being beaten by the guy I once called my father.

"get off him!" I shouted luckily there weren't anybody guards yet.

lester turned around

"What the hell are you doing here!? Wasn't mimi with you?!" He said letting go of Austin. Austin fell to the floor groaning in pain. wasn't he unconscious a while ago?

"no she's dead." I Said wiping blood off of my hands. lester rolled his eyes

"good because now I have you to myself." lester said. I grabbed a machete and swung at me, but I dodged it. I run up the stairs into a room. I hit in a closet that was there and waited for him to come in. I took my knife and got ready. Footsteps came closer and closer.

"Ally?oh Ally. where are you,you bitch" lester said. he came into the room and checked all around it. And finally the closet.

"oh there you are." HE said. He opened the closet and I kicked him and stabbed him in the shoulder

"AH! YOU BITCH!" HE shouted I ran out the closet and up to the attic. bad idea. I got on the wood careful not to step on the paper. HE came in running but stopped when he saw the un stable wood. HE slowly walked on it get closer to me. iS this is it?will I Die like this? I started to panic and ran to him punching him.

he took my arm and pushed me when I was falling I grabbed his arm causing the both of us to fall down the attic all the way to the living room. I hit something hard causing me to black out again.

* * *

><p>I groaned waking up the pain killers slowly waring off. Lester was next to me unconscious,but the machete wasn't in his hand. I looked around for it and noticed that it was under the couch I slowly crawled to it. I Could barely move because of the pain I was feeling I was so close to the machete,but then lester kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall,but I didn't give up.I kept crawling to the knife. lEster was gonna hit me again,But I grabbed the machete and hit him in the neck causing him to fall I used all my strength to get on top of him and hit him repeatedly in the face. I knew he was dead,but I just couldnt stop it this anger in me was based on all the things he did to me. I was stopped by a hand. The machete was thrown across the room<p>

"NO GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted kicking and screaming thinking it was a guard , but stopped when I saw it was Austin.

"shh" He said soothingly into my ear.

"HE tried to- and he-" I said mixing up my words

"shh I know baby girl I know" Austin said. I heard police sirens,but me and Austin stood there holding each other. being in Austins arms made me feel safer then I've ever been...

**ok that is the end of chapter 8 I will make another chapter ASAP this chapter was a little disturbing I guess you can say,but I kinda thought it was interesting. I hope you liked this chapter an day review because your review make me smile and thanks for reading this ****chapter **

**bye!**

**I don't own Austin and ally just the characters you don't recognize **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys here another and sadly final chapter of betrayal which once was faking my identity. However I have another story in mind and I will write the first chapter after this so yea I hope you read the next story and enjoy this final chapter**

**Allys pov**

"hello this is gale monroe reporting live from Miami,Florida I am here right now with the Ally dawson. Can you tell us the story sweet heart?" gale the reporter asked. I explained to gale everything that happened from the hide and seek,video cameras,hospitals,to now.

" um we have some news good and bad news." an officer who's name was franklin said.

"um can I hear the good news first?" I Asked he nodded

"well your mother she is alive." He said

"w-what?,But I saw her she was dead on the floor." I said

"no she was unconscious,but the ambulance took her to the hospital right now...Now the bad news is when we took Austin to the hospital he went into shock which led him into a coma." officer Franklin said. my eyes filled up with tears and I started sobbing. Officer franklin helped me up and put me into his police car. HE drove me to the hospital. The first place I went to was my mom. When I got in the room my mom was in the room along with Mike.

"Mike?" I Asked. he hugged me.

"Ally I swear I didn't know any of this was happening." Mike said.I nodded believing him. I looked to my mom to see she was crying softly.

"mommy." I said hugging tears mixed together.

"I loved him I thought he was a good man,but I guess I was wrong." My mom said talking about lester. I nodded agreeing with her. I let go of her and headed for Austins room.

I got in his room and saw he had stitches on his forehead and a cast around his arm. He never looked better. I closed the door behind me and walked to his bed. I took his hand and made a little speech.

"hey Austin, its Ally I know this past week me and you been through a lot. I just wanna say that you are strong and you will win this battle you will not lose if you can hear me squeeze my hand. I'm holding it right now just squeeze back.

he didn't squeeze back

_6 months later_

its been six months since all the chaos , six months since I found out my mother was still alive and six months since Austin was in a coma. my mother got out the hospital and she found someone else his name is brandon and he is the sweetest guy. Mike found someone too her name is rachel and she can be a bit annoying ,but she's the nicest person you will ever meet. I been coming to the hospital everyday and everyday I talk to him hoping he would squeeze my damn hand and wake up. THE doctor say if he doesn't wake up in another month there gonna pull the plug on him. I walk to AUstins bed side and grab his hand.

"hey Austin it is 6 months and 16 days since all the bad stuff happened. listen the doctor said if you don't wake up in another month there gonna pull the plug on you which means you will die,but only if you don't wake up. I miss you so so much and these past months made me realize that I love you Austin monica moon.I love your hair,smile,body,your humor,and your eyes. I love everything about you and it would suck not seeing you everyday. I wrote a song for you its called creep. I um I hope you like the song

When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<br>You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful world<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so very special<p>

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
>What the hell am I doing here ?<br>I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts  
>I want to have control<br>I want a perfect body  
>I want a perfect soul<br>I want you to notice  
>When I'm not around<br>You're so very special  
>I wish I was special<p>

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
>What the hell am I doing here?<br>I don't belong here.

She's running out the door,  
>She's running out<br>She run, run, run, run, run

Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so very special  
>I wish I was special...<p>

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
>What the hell am I doing here ?<br>I don't belong here  
>I don't belong here<p>

by the time I was finished tears were in my eyes ready to fall out. I grab austin's hand one more time before leaving but then something amazing happened

"Ally" i heard a faint whisper. I looked down and saw Austin his eyes were open and he had a little smile he took his other hand and motioned me for me to come closer. I went closer and he kissed me with so much passion. when I pulled away he said

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed him again. we stood hugging for about 10 minutes until Austin said

"we should call the nurse." I laughed and pressed the nurse help button. nothing could get better then this

**well that is the end of the story it was an amazing couple of months with you guys and I'm gonna really miss this story I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you read the story that I'm writing its gonna me called "now you want me" I will write it today and yea. I love you guys.**

**I don't own creep by radio head**

**cece**


End file.
